A tent is used for camping. A tent includes a cloth, several poles for supporting the cloth, several ropes for pulling the cloth and the poles and several pegs for nailing the ropes to the ground. It takes considerable time to assemble such a tent because it includes many components. In addition, such a tent is inconvenient for a bicycle rider in a long journey in the wild. It is inconvenient for a bicycle rider to carry such a tent because it is heavy and bulky even when it is packed. Furthermore, it is difficult to the bicycle rider to take care of his bicycle because the bicycle is separate from such a tent. Thus, the bicycle can easily be stolen while the bicycle rider is sleeping.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.